Gaza
Gaza is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1130 BC. Major cities include Gaza, the capital and Rapihu. List of Kings * Addaia I 1145-1138 * Hanunu I 1138-1119 * Yapahu I 1119-1105 * Addaia II 1105-1084 * Maacah I 1084-1068 * Zimrida I 1068-1044 * Adon I 1044-1023 * Yapahu II 1023-1017 * Japhia I 1017-987 * Maacah II 987-970 * Ada I 970-952 with: * Yapahu III 957-941 * Zimrida II 941-916 * Maacah III 916-910 * Adon II 910-880 * Ikausu I 880-867 * Ada II 867-842 * Zimrida III 842-825 * Yapahu IV 825-806 * Japhia II 806-794 * Maacah IV 794-780 * Ikausu II 780-765 * Zimrida IV 765-743 with: * Ada III 760-750 * Ya'ir I 743-712 * Adon III 712-685 with: * Padi I 710-680 * Mitinti I 680-660 * Ikausu III 660-643 * Maacah V 643-621 * Iabnilu I 621-598 with: * Ya'ir II 608-583 * Ahumilki I 583-560 * Ikausu IV 560-545 * Mitinti II 545-520 * Adon IV 520-495 * Zimrida V 495-471 * Ya'ir III 471-444 * Yapahu V 444-418 * Ada IV 418-393 * Iabnilu II 393-368 * Ahumilki II 368-340 * Maacah VI 340-315 * Abdi-Milki I 315-291 * Ya'ir IV 291-272 * Padi II 272-249 * Yapahu VI 249-220 * Iabnilu III 220-198 * Hanunu II 198-176 * Shamu-Adda I 176-154 * Zimrida VI 154-130 * Ahumilki III 130-102 * Adon V 102-58 * Padi III 58-26 BC * Iabnilu IV 26 BC-1 AD * Achimiti I 1-25 AD * Mitinti III 25-51 * Hanunu III 51-90 * Abdi-Milki II 90-116 * Ahumilki IV 116-142 * Susi I 142-179 * Ada V 179-203 * Mitinti IV 203-228 * Ab-Reheni I 228-262 * Iabnilu V 262-296 * Achimiti II 296-321 * Ikausu V 321-338 * Padi IV 338-373 * Zimrida VII 373-400 * Ab-Reheni II 400-414 * Ya'ir V 414-456 * Arzawiya I 456-481 * Susi II 481-512 * Hanunu IV 512-543 * Japhia III 543-561 * Mitinti V 561-590 * Abdi-Milki III 590-617 * Ya'ir VI 617-648 * Maacah VII 648-668 * Addaia III 668-702 * Arzawiya II 702-741 * Yapahu VII 741-759 * Achimiti III 759-789 * Ari-Teshub I 789-813 * Japhia IV 813-852 * Hanunu V 852-881 * Sidka I 881-905 * Suttarna I 905-933 * Adon VI 933-957 * Abdi-Milki IV 957-992 * Idanda I 992-1019 * Achimiti IV 1019-1045 * Yabitiri I 1045-1078 * Sidka II 1078-1102 * Japhia V 1102-1130 * Tzili-Ba'al I 1130-1161 * Arzawiya III 1161-1207 * Suttarna II 1207-1235 * Addaia IV 1235-1271 * Ab-Reheni III 1271-1299 * Idanda II 1299-1335 * Padi V 1335-1367 * Iabnilu VI 1367-1392 * Ishi-Addu I 1392-1415 * Shamu-Adda II 1415-1448 * Suttarna III 1448-1473 * Sidka III 1473-1502 * Yabitiri II 1502-1547 * Ikausu VI 1547-1582 * Idanda III 1582-1610 * Tzili-Ba'al II 1610-1638 * Mitinti VI 1638-1669 * Ab-Reheni IV 1669-1674 * Ada VI 1674-1714 * Ishi-Addu II 1714-1751 * Yabitiri III 1751-1778 * Ya'ir VII 1778-1808 * Zimrida VIII 1808-1827 * Susi III 1827-1859 * Tzili-Ba'al III 1859-